Zeta
by Hetera
Summary: Created by those who consider themselves gods, stolen by a holy woman who sealed him away, hunted by those who wish for his powers, and loved by a knight who would give up his very soul to protect him. SLASH (RS) Alternate Universe


_**Zeta  
**_ By: Hetera  
  
Rating: PG-13 (may be raised later for mature content)  
  
Status: Second Fic  
  
Warnings: Blood, gore, violence, and slash in later chapters.  
  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
  
Summary:  
  
Created by those who consider themselves gods, stolen by a holy woman who sealed him away, hunted by those who wish for his powers, and loved by a knight who would give up his very soul to protect him.  
  
Notes:  
  
YAY! I created another AU ficcy! :) I know I haven't finished Lucky Number 13, but this idea was swarming my head for weeks... sigh... oh well...  
  
AHEM! Anyway, it's dedicated to all that are reading Lucky Number 13. That story means a lot to me, and I hope Zeta will be as good- maybe even better. :)  
  
Prologue:  
  
_Blood Storms  
_  
The moon had hidden in dark cloud, which hastily moved with the quickening wind. The skies were lashed with furious lightning as rain fell upon a black forest; its grounds caked with mud and leaf. Thunder made itself known, as the storm became harsher. Echoing in its tracks was the dull thud and splash of horse hooves as four cloaked riders raced along the muddy path.  
  
They were pursuing someone, as the one in front kept shouting order, which they drew swords from their belts or bows from their backs.  
  
A little ways of ahead of them was their target, a woman, who would have been very beautiful it weren't for the mud that covered her bare feet and her once white robe. Held tightly in her arms was a child, a child of perhaps eleven or twelve, unconscious, and wrapped securely in the woman's cloak.  
  
She gasped as an arrow whizzed passed her ear, piercing the bark of a tree just a little ways ahead of her. Halting, she turned around, seeing the horsemen were closer than she wanted them to be.  
  
Another arrow was notched and aimed for head, but she ducked quickly and it pierced another tree.  
  
"No..." she murmured holding the child tighter. "I won't let them get you, I promise."  
  
Thinking quickly, she made for the trees, only to enter a maze of oaks and pines. Twisting and turning and going deeper and deeper into the woods, this, she hoped- would confuse the horsemen.  
  
She was somewhat lucky, but the leader managed to keep up with her.  
  
"Just a little further... we're so close..." the woman panted jumping the roots of a rather thick oak and entering a clearing. It was all grass, aside from a large Weeping Willow in the center. A look of relief crossed her features, then a look of pain.  
  
She let out a cry as an arrow pierced her shoulder, but managed to stay on her feet as she took a look over her shoulder.  
  
The leading horseman was there, already notching another arrow. "Give me the kid Solace, and I'll spare your life."  
  
Blood oozed from the woman's, Solace's; shoulder- dripping down to the cloak that contained the child. Despite her injury, she kept a good grip.  
  
"N-Never..." she panted. "...I know what you'll do with him..."  
  
"Don't be a fool!" The horseman cried the bowstring pulled tightly.  
  
"_You're_ the fool..." Solace spat, wincing at the stabbing pain in her shoulder. She began to back away towards the Willow.  
  
"I don't want to do this, Solace." He said, the arrow aimed for her heart.  
  
"Then _don't_," She said. "We can stop this now, Zack. Let me seal him in the Willow, we can end this here- end this silent war."  
  
The horseman, Zack, held the bow unfalteringly. "... there is no end to this war, Solace..." he said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. "As long as there is Zeta, there is _war_. How can you protect him, if he is the _cause_ of all this conflict?!"  
  
"He is also the reason why you, I, and the rest of this world are still alive!" Solace cried. "Killing him would only bring _destruction_!"  
  
"He is the _demon_, Solace!"  
  
"He is also the angel," Solace said, managing to reach the base of the tree, her back to it, her eyes on the horseman. "He is the perfect balance between all that is good and all that is evil." She placed the child down on rain soaked grass. "The gate that stands between life and death."  
  
"That's nothing but a myth," Zack said tightening his grip on the bowstring. "He is _pure evil_. There is no _balance_, there is no _good_; just those with the willingness to fight their way through the dark."  
  
"Were you taught _nothing_, Zack?!" Solace said, her voice filled with a fiery rage. "Listen to yourself-"she didn't have a chance to finish as another arrow had driven through her flesh, this time on her lower arm. She screamed, falling to her knees.  
  
"I'm sorry, Solace." Zack said, slipping off his horse.  
  
Solace's vision was obscured, but she saw him coming closer. "I can't... let him... I_ won't_... let him..." She murmured looking down on the child. She couldn't see properly, but she managed to remove the hood of the cloak. She placed a shaking hand on his forehead, whispering under her breath.  
  
"Zeta has corrupted you," Solace heard Zack say, the sound of a sword being drawn.  
  
She tried to ignore him, completing her spell over the unconscious figure of the boy.  
  
"There," she sighed in relief, wincing at the pain of the arrows. "May my sacrifice not be in vain..." She looked up at the horseman who was now looming over her, sword raised. "May the gods have mercy on you, Zack, my brother..."  
  
A silver swipe, splatters of blood spilling over the unconscious body of the child, and Solace fell heavily to the ground.  
  
"My prayers that you make it to heaven, my sister..." Zack murmured before turning his blade on the boy. He raised the sword over his head, "May hell torture your spirit, Forbidden One."  
  
And the sword was brought down, only to pierce a bloody cloak and mud.  
  
The child had vanished.  
  
&&&  
  
There, done with the prologue! I know it's only three pages, but the first chapter will be about ten... yeah, ten is good. :) I will reveal more about "Zeta", but let me tell you, that's not the boy's name. Funny as it sounds, that was Remus. Yeah, just letting you know, I don't want to confuse people. The first chapter will be better, I promise! :)  
  
More will be revealed soon!  
  
With love,  
  
Hetera  
  
PS: Um... did I do okay? I kinda rushed this... is the grammar good? Somewhat? What about my made up characters? Are they okay? EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!! Tell me!! 


End file.
